


Pair

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Simon got Markus some simple clothes.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s the first into the bedroom, though they rose off the couch at the exact same time—their internal clocks are as well synced up as the rest of them. Markus’ place is the far side of the bed, so he circles around it as he shrugs his jacket off his shoulders, retiring it into his nearly-empty closet. A few other clothes are sprinkled about—just odds and ends from various missions, nothing truly bought for _the heck of it_ or for any real need; excess clothing is superfluous. Technically, so is sleeping. But they both enjoy their bedtime ritual. Powering down for select hours keeps them at peak performance during their ‘waking’ hours, and besides, Markus likes that they can do it _together_. He likes curling up under the covers with his gorgeous boyfriend tucked tightly in his arms. He’ll take any excuse to hold Simon for hours on end. They’re often too busy in the daylight, but when the city sleeps, so does every protocol save the ones written specifically for this. 

Markus turns around as he pulls his shirt over his head, because he always enjoys seeing Simon strip down, even if the image is already implanted in his brain. He’s memorized every nook and cranny of Simon’s handsome body and can summon a detailed 3D model on a whim. There’s still something so satisfying about seeing it in person, in real time, slightly different every night as their programs deviate ever further and develop new idiosyncrasies, using less rigid subroutines. Tonight Simon runs a hand through his blond hair after pulling his shirt off, and the other hand strays low down his stomach, pinky resting along the waistband of his sweatpants. There’s no real need to remove their clothes, but interfacing is strangely exhilarating when it’s just _skin on skin_ , peeling back to nothing but exposed plating, raw and vulnerable. But Simon beelines for his closet without tugging his sweatpants off. 

When he returns, he has a bundle of black fabric in his hands. Simon holds it across the bed, and Markus scans the crinkled label tucked inside, downloading the consumer information: thick, plush pajamas, long sleeved with baggy pants, size medium, one hundred percent cotton. Markus plucks one set off the top, leaving a second set of the exact same thing still in Simon’s arms. 

Markus draws it back against himself, letting the pants flop onto the bed below and holding up the shirt. While he’s still analyzing it, Simon murmurs, “I bought them for us, when Josh and I returned from the interview yesterday. ...Why are you frowning?”

Markus hadn’t consciously done that, but he realizes that he still is. He can’t help noting, “They match.”

“That’s the point, Markus.”

Gaze shifting from the shirt to Simon’s blue eyes, Markus hesitates, then admits, “It’s a bit like a uniform, isn’t it?” And that’s the last thing he thought Simon would want. Simon didn’t have the luxury that Markus did under Carl’s roof—wasn’t able to wear anything but the exact same clingy suit that every other PL600 wore. Simon shakes his head.

“Except I didn’t come out of the box with this pre-chosen for me, and an owner’s not making me keep it on. And I didn’t get you the same one because I think we’re identical with no individuality. I bought it for both of us, together, because I think it’s cute when couples do that, and I’m proud that we’re a couple.”

It shouldn’t be possible, but Markus feels the sensation of prickling _warmth_ all over his body, as vivid as all the other emotions he shouldn’t be capable of. He murmurs, “When you put it like that, it sounds sweet.”

Simon quirks a smile and says, “Be sweeter and put it on for me. ...Not that I don’t like it when you’re completely naked... but since we’re moving into winter, and that’s when all the humans are wearing more clothes, may as well jump on board. Maybe it’ll make it all the more thrilling when summer comes around and we start taking it off again.”

 _Everything_ with Simon is a thrill. But Markus understands the logic. The days where they’ve spent the least time together often lead to the nights where their interface is deepest. And he does like the idea of the two of them having more marks of their relationship, like the bands on their fingers—maybe next time Josh or North come by in the morning, they’ll spot the similar outfits and sport little smiles. 

“Besides,” Simon adds, “Maybe if you didn’t sleep naked, I wouldn’t be so tempted to engage other protocols than recharging ones.” He winks, as though that’s a problem they have—they only require so much time to power down, so there’s always room to _play_ in the morning.

But they can always strip their pajamas off for that. And maybe stripping Simon down in the middle of the night will be even more fun than watching him do it himself before bed. So Markus nods and puts on his partner’s gift, sending love through their link the whole time.


End file.
